


modifier!stuck

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Pokemon
Genre: Humanstuck, Pokestuck, This Is STUPID, first fic, oh gog this is short, why, wonk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy is a wizard. A real, legitimate wizard. WONK. Also, apparently I write reader driven fanfics now. Yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Boring Day

Another day at Skaia High School. More stupid teachers. A lack of alcohol. These were the things that Roxy Lalonde hated waking up to. But this morning, she got an idea.

It seemed like a silly idea to anyone but her and her sister, Rose, who would probably scold her for using magyyks this early in the morning, but whatever. She opened her closet and picked up her silly pink wizard hat. It felt like a cloud, but in a satiny way, unlike her soft scarf that felt like a fluffy marshmallow on her neck. She put both of them on immediately. Next, she picked up her wand. 

It was a stick. A rough, wooden, stick. The only thing that made it special was the surprising lack of bark on it that made it thinner than most sticks. Next, she flipped to a random page in her large tome.

What would she do next?


	2. Jade is Creepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Jake go to school in a humorous manner.

Jade woke up to a song about squiddles, which was her alarm song. Why? Because squiddles are cute. The young trickster was in a good mood today-No, she was in a great mood! Why?

Because she had a candy cane in her hair! She didn't know why or how it was there, but did it matter? Candy canes belonged in hair! Of course, she also should have cared about the fact that it was suddenly golden, but she didn't. Instead, she put on her cute pink dress and bounced to the kitchen, her legs out there for anyone to see.

Jake was sitting down and staring at his sister. Was she high? A playful bounce to the cabinet where their grandparents kept the chocolate confirmed that she was. 

"Hi Jake!" she cheerfully greeted.

"Um... Hello Jade!" he replied nervously in his adorable Australian accent.

"Would you like to make babies?" she inquired in a way that was as creepily happy as her greeting.

Jake absconded. He didn't care that he had no breakfast or that the majority of his textbooks were in his room at the moment, he just couldn't survive Jade's shenanigans.

Of course, she needed no food at all and energetically bounded after him, forgetting all of her stuff out of pure happiness. She didn't even pat Bec before she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions? Also, was Jade hyper enough?


	3. Karkat's Not a Krabby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokestuck. Need I say more?

Karkat Vantas was curled up in his enormous bed. He yawned and woke up, stretching his sore back. And then Kankri woke up. Gog dammit, everything woke that asshole up. A guy couldn't even fucking yawn without him staring down the side of the bunk bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" was what Karkat wanted to say, but instead, he ended up saying "HOUNDOUR!" What the fuck? 

"Um.... it would be advisable not to yell that loud, as the neighbors are sleeping. Blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah...." Yeah, Karkat just ignored his brother's morning lecture.

He waited until Kankri was finished and then jumped off the bed. The fucking asshole climbed down the ladder for more of his lecture. "Wait, I think dogs are one of my dad's triggers!" 

"HOUNDOUR!" Okay, this time, Karkat definitely wasn't imagining it. Also, why the fuck was he standing on four legs? He attempted to stand up, only to fall on his face. For some reason, it didn't hurt. _Holy fucking shit, I'm a dog._

Kankri took two slices of bread and threw them in the toaster. Karkat really wanted some food.... But for some reason, he wasn't hungry. A few minutes passed and a pop came from the toaster. The asshole gave one to Karkat before taking his to his place at the table.

The pokemon reluctantly nibbled at his toast while Kankri got all of his shit done, completely ignoring the fact that his brother was a devil dog and their father was a fucking preacher. Kankri then opened the door and walked outside, waiting for Karkat before he closed it. Next, he walked to school, mainly because cars were triggering or some bullshit like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... There's no plot to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so DON'T JUDGE. However, artistic critique is much appreciated, as well as suggestions for Roxy's evilness. Roxy's Evilness will just be you guys suggesting modifiers and characters. (i. e. trickster!Rose, fem!Sollux...) Or you could suggest something else entirely! 
> 
> Also, sorry for this thing being so short.


End file.
